Damian Marin
' Damian Marin' Damian Marin is an 11 year-old boy who is always being on the phone. His official career is YouTube, where he makes videos, premieres, live streams (formerly) and more. His addiction is using his phone, the computer, watching TV (sometimes) and playing video games 24/7. Sometimes, his mom tells him to get off his electronics and go outside. He would reply a yes to his mom and would go outside while bringing his phone with him to keep it safe. He would bring his phone inside and charge it if it is dead or the battery on the phone is low, then come back outside. When he would sit in his blue chair next to his desk, he would rock in it because he likes to do that. When he films episodes or brand new DMA9-related shows, he would get his phone and turn his camera on. He would start filming just after he finishes positioning whatever he needs to position. While he is filming, some interruptions were made. Sometimes, his mom would come in, his friends would come in or his brother would come in. When Hayden (a friend from Walker Butte) come in the door while Damian is filming, he stops recording what he was doing and Hayden would proceed to tell him to delete the video. He would redo it, but failed to because he was afraid somehow that his friends would come in again. The filming of part 2 of DOS 21 was ceased due to an interruption of one of his friends coming in his and his brother's room. He said in the title of DOS 21 (Part 2) that it was a fail due to the interruption. Since the filming interruptions made him super irritated, he made a sign from his grandmother's computer and printed it out. He used tape to tape it on the door. Days and days later, his sign was ruined somehow. It was probably spilled with liquid and ripped up. His brother, however, solved this problem by making a sign for Damian and put it on his door. They were 2 signs putted up the door to the room. One sign was Damian's interruption rules and the other was the rules about the door. His humor to such things has been going on. What makes him laugh hard are one or more parts of a fail compilation video or some type of video, sneezing from himself, his sister, Howard, Ethan and sometimes, but not mostly, his roleplaying of Stop Sign in DOS. When he hears his favorite part in his best songs like Set Fire to the Rain, Dora the Explorer remix, etc, he would play that part over and over again until he chooses another song. His favorite food is basically junk food and sometimes healthy food (when his parents tell him no more junk food when dinner is being made or at a certain time). He would always get into the kitchen and find the junk food, then he would get a bowl or plate and pour the food into the food or plate, then go somewhere to eat it (examples: in his bedroom, his mom and dad's bedroom, his grandmother's room, on the couch and in the table) and eat the food and sometimes get more. The school he currently goes to is Leading Edge Academy Mountain View after he knew about the new school and decided he wanted to go there. He quitted going to Walker Butte after the 2018 Summer Break and moved on to Leading Edge Academy. His friends from Walker Butte are now begging him to come back to Walker Butte on Snapchat after he moved to his new school. It could be possible that he could go back to Walker Butte, but he decides to stay at Leading Edge Academy because it's a bit more better than Walker Butte in his opinion. His current grade is 5th grade and will be graduating from 5th grade to 6th grade on May 24, 2019. P.S. The word "Aliases" couldn't be changed for some reason even though the people in the Aliases section are my friends, so please forgive me if I didn't change that word.